


Why?

by RashiLovesRDJ3K



Series: The Best Man Chronicles: Words They'll Never Say [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, you guys know the drill by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RashiLovesRDJ3K/pseuds/RashiLovesRDJ3K
Summary: Sherlock Holmes was the world's greatest and only consulting detective but......
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Best Man Chronicles: Words They'll Never Say [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Why?

Sherlock Holmes was the world's greatest and only consulting detective. Nothing ever evaded him. He had all the answers. No question was too great to him. That is perhaps why it is shocking that he couldn't unravel the mystery of his own body.

Why are my cheeks so wet?   
And my heart so sad?  
Why are my eyes shedding tears?  
Why are my heartbeats so strained?  
Why does my soul weep  
For a love that never was?  
For a bond that never will be?  
Is it because it saw us?  
Saw our future? Saw our potential?  
Saw what we could be?  
Or is it simply because it  
Had the audacity to hope.  



End file.
